


Add a twink to the mix

by Crashingcryptid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bisexual Male Character, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eddie Diaz, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Generated prompt: Eddie confesses to Buck that they have always been curious about what it would be like to have a threesome, so Buck , whether or not they have reservations (it's up to you), approaches a third party with the idea (C’s reaction is, again, up to you).
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Add a twink to the mix

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long. I hope you enjoy it.

Eddie was never not satisfied with Buck in his life. When he says this man makes him feel good mentally and physically, he means it. And he also makes him feel good sexually. 

Buck completes him, and is his perfect other half.   
But some part of him, maybe the part of him who had wanted that good old experimentation, wanted to try something new. Something that, while they mentioned in passing, had never actually talked about in detail. 

Threesomes. 

It was something that had been on his mind lately, especially with the new Probie in the station. The idea of him sandwiched between Buck and Eddie. The idea of discovering a brand new body in the safety of consensual and relaxed environment. Buck has never seemed to be close minded. He enjoys talking about things in the relationship, especially if it'll be fun and good for the two of them. 

So with that, Eddie finally decides to sit him down and decides it's time to talk. 

"So.. I was thinking about something lately and I don't want you to get mad. I just want to talk about it." Eddie says quietly, looking up at Buck who just smiles and rubs his knee encouragingly. "How do you feel about the idea of having a threesome?" He rushes out, biting his lip a moment, then looking up at him with buzzing nerves. 

Buck blinks a few times, then he gives a small chuckle.   
"'It's not cause I'm not happy with you. You make me so, so happy. But.. I wanna try that.. you know?" He says quietly. He feels almost stupid. Nearly 30 years old and he wants to "try it out?"

"Hey, no I understand. I would be lying if I said I also want to try that." Buck says with a chuckle. Eddie grins and smiles at him and Buck bites his lip. "Probie huh?"  
Eddie flushes scarlet, but he nodded quickly. 

"I don't know. The idea of having someone new between us.. I want to try that. And probie is just.." Eddie gives a little growl that makes Buck grin. 

"He's definitely new. But you do know we need to talk to him about that right? And we know that Max is trans, so he's built different, and that might make him feel a litte awkward." Buck says, leaning back in his chair. He looks up from the table to Eddie's eyes. "But we'll take our time. If it's something you want to try or do, we will try to make that happen." 

"You want it too, right? I don't want this without you." Eddie says firmly. Buck pulls him into a kiss as he stands up and strokes Eddie's back gently. 

"I definitely want this. Now let's get some dinner to eat. I'm hungry." Eddie nodded happily and kisses back. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie looks over the railing to where Max and Buck were detailing the truck together. He can't help but chuckle slightly at the height difference between them. Buck is 6'2, and he's 6 even. Max is only 5'6 and he looks pretty short out of all the crew, accept Chimney who was similar height, if a bit taller. But Max easily holds his own, one of the determined kinds that is a strong, fast and effective worker. He fit right in with the crew here. 

Max grins up at him when he notices him staring, waving and Buck looks up over Max with a small smirk and nod. 

"Hey, Eddie and I are going out for a drink after work, and we wanted to know if you'd like to join?" Buck asks, and closes the hatch to the medical supply. Max perks and grins a bit. 

"Hell yeah. That sounds fun." He went to say something else, but the alarm blares and they dash into action. Eddie now is dying for the end of their shift to come. The rest of the day was going to drag by, Eddie knew, but he could go hang out with Buck and Max at the end of the day. It would be worth the shift. 

The last few hours slowly ticked by, but once it was over, Max was changing out in the locker room. Max was pulling on his tank top when Buck and Eddie saw the two top surgery scars on his chest. Max meets their eyes and hastily pulls the shirt down and grabbing his large sweater.

"You don't need to hide those. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Buck says, gesturing to the leg from the fire truck incident. "We all have scars." Max grins slightly and shrugs softly, pulling on a sweater.   
"I'm still not used to them. It happened like almost 9 months ago but it's kinda surreal. Like.. from age nine I had boobs. Now... no boobs." He shakes his head and ties his hair off his face. 

"Nine??" Eddie asks in disbelief. Max pulls a face.  
"Early bloomer. Ridiculously early. It was hell." He says, gesturing to his hips. "You know what it's like having giant hips and thighs in 5th grade?? Its hell." Buck chuckles in surprise and covers his mouth with a sheepish look. "You can laugh that shit was funny." 

Max drives behind Eddie's truck to head to the couple's favorite bar, the LA traffic being so slow it gave Eddie and Buck the chance to talk about how to approach it.   
"We need to be casual. I mean, that's what this is. It's a casual hook up proposal. We'll have a little something to drink and ask Max what he thinks of threesomes. If its positive we'll figure it out." Buck says with a reassuring smile. Eddie nodded, smiling when Buck leans over to kiss his cheek. Max parked beside their truck, climbing out and adjusting his sweater sleeves. He was a little nervous, and he can't help but stare at the two men climbing out of Eddie's truck. Golden hour did them justice, and so did the tight jeans and very well fitting shirts. He doesn't like feeling intimidated, but he knows that these two are friends, coworkers, and there wasn't any reason to feel so anxious.   
But he's still anxious nonetheless. 

"Let's get inside. We need a wind down drink." Buck encourages, always the crowd motivator. Max nodded, a little tension falling away from his shoulders. A little drinking would be nice, something to take the edge off. They head inside, thankful that it's not super crowded, but the evening rush would pour in soon enough. 

"Do you have a preferred drink?" Buck asks, bumping against Max as they head to a tall table top. Max shrugs absentmindedly. 

"What do you guys get?" He asks, settling onto a bar stool. 

"Just a beer or two normally." Eddie says, sitting beside him. Max pulls a face and sticks out his tongue. 

"God y'all are gross." Max says, still shaking his head. "I know they have blue raspberry wine coolers." He says excitedly. Eddie chuckles and elbows him teasingly. "You can think what you want but at least I dont enjoy drinking overpriced dog piss." Max retorts with a raised eyebrow and a grin. Buck snorts a quiet laugh and goes up to the bar to order, declining Max's offer to pay. 

Eddie liked the snark and fierceness that Max carries. Not even in a mean way, he was just expressive. Him and Buck had bursting personalities in common.   
It doesn't take long for Buck to come back with three bottles and three shots. 

"Shots?" Eddie asks, taking one off the tray.   
"Hey it takes the edge off." Buck says with a huge grin. Max chuckles and grabs his. 

"That's what the beer is for!" Eddie protests, although he wasn't exactly opposed. 

"But it's a little extra." Max says, bumping shoulders. "Now, what are we cheering too. We gotta cheer to something." He says, grinning at Buck as he sits down. 

"Cheers too... team work?" He suggests, and after a moment of laughing they cheers to team work and throw back their shots. 

The conversation melted around them with ease, but Eddie still seems anxious. The idea of asking Max, who he wanted in more ways then one that question made him nervous but excited. Buck and Eddie made eye contact over their beers and nodded softly. 

With the conversation full of boarder line flirting and sexual tension, Buck took his shot. 

"What do you think of threesomes?" Buck tosses loosely, grinning softly. None of them were drunk, or even tipsy. But they were pretty relaxed and at ease. That made the conversation so much easier, and words flow easily. 

"Never had one, but would totally have one." He looks between the two. "What about you two. You two are dating, so have you ever added a third before?" Max's tone went teasing, and he tried to force his ideas away. The idea that he could join and be the third, the idea of being touched by both of them, be in between them. Max shifted slightly in his seat and tries to keep away his blush. 

"We're looking too." Eddie says bluntly. He puts an arm around Max and raises an eyebrow. 

"Mmm.. So that wasn't just a question, and more of a suggestion?" Max knows the small amount of alcohol is making him feel bolder, but its not like he hasn't thought about this before. He shudders when Buck's hand glides to his inner thigh. 

"It was definitely a suggestion." He growls quietly, hand squeezing his thigh. Max bites his lip and finishes his drink in one final swallow. 

"I can drive and I'm ready to leave when you are?" Max says, looking between them and raising an eyebrow. Buck and Eddie share a quick look, and nod. All of them are then hopping off their bar stools and making their way to the exit. The bar was considerably more crowded, more rowdy, but outside the sun was set and the night are was cool. Eddie grabs Max by the hips and pulls him close with a smirk. 

"Follow the truck." He says, voice gravely. Max nodded, feeling Bucks body press against his back. "See you soon." 

Max fumbles with his keys to start his car, trying to calm his nerves and shifting his hips in his seat. He's way more excited then he expected. 

He's able to drive, of course, but as he approaches Buck and Eddie's home, he anticipates what will happen once he's inside. Once he parks, he climbs out and locks the car, knowing he was a moment or two late. Eddie was standing there as Buck unlocks and opens the door. Eddie grins and takes Max's hand, pulling him inside. 

The door shut behind them. 

Max felt Bucks chest pressing against his back, his hands easily pulling the other into him. Eddie and Buck tower over Max, the heated kiss Eddie gave him taking all his breath. Eddie's hands were slipping under his sweater, under his tank top. With each touch, Max felt like his skin was being lit on fire, but in a delicious burning way. 

"Let's get him upstairs, before you loose your mind." Buck says, tone teasing and deep. Max shudders, lips falling away from Eddie's with a click. Eddue leans up and nips Bucks mouth, their lips, teeth, tongue going after the other. Max rolls his hips against Eddie's thigh involuntarily at the sight, a small moan escaping him.   
Bucks hand slips perfectly around Max's neck, pulling away from Eddie to kiss him as well. 

"Upstairs." Max whispers against Buck's lips.   
They stumble up, hands roaming, touching, grabbing, bodies tangling together as need filled each of them.   
Max's legs hit the bed and he sits down, quickly pulling his legs up to sit on his knees. He grabs Eddie by his belt loops, pulling him close and beginning to one handedly undo his belt. Eddie yanks off his shirt, Buck settling behind Max and pulling off both shirts he was wearing. 

"Fuck!" Max whispers, shuddering at the cold air hitting his skin. Buck places one hand on his stomach, the other on his neck and giving it a firm, but careful squeeze. Max finally, after months of dreaming, was experiencing the best moment of his life. He eases Eddie's pants down, but not his briefs. Not yet.   
Eddie was Rick hard, leaking precum onto the cotton of his underwear. Max looks up at him with that look, sucking softly on the tip through his underwear.   
Eddie's hands grip his hair hard, a guttural moan escaping him. Buck chuckles into Max's neck, biting and kissing the sensitive skin there. Max licks another strip along the clothes skin and smirks. Carefully he pulls off his briefs, lowering them down to his thighs and biting his lip at the sight. 

"Fuck baby.." Max whispers, grinning up at Eddie. Buck chuckles and wraps a hand around Eddie's cock.   
"He's so fucking good isnt he? But we don't want him to be the only one showing off, do we?" Buck asks. Max feels Buck shift back, and while Eddie fully shimmied out of his pants, Buck took off his shirt and pants.   
"I didn't have bottom surgery." Max blurts when Eddie's hands start undoing his pant button. Eddie paused and looks up at him with a soft smile. He kisses Max softly and rubs his hips. 

"That's okay. We're bi." Buck says, gripping his ass. Max shudders and nodded quickly. Eddie pulls off his pants and underwear, throwing the clothes somewhere over his shoulder. Max gets back on his knees facing Eddie and placing a kiss on the side of his cock. Buck settled right back behind him, hand slipping between his legs.   
Max takes Eddie in his mouth, trying to clamp his thighs shut when Buck begin to tease him. Buck grabs his thigh and pulls them open. Eddie's fingers tangle in his hair again, pulling him close and Max takes him in willingly. 

Soft moaning, whimpering filled the room, Buck perfectly content on watching Eddie take control of another person. Watching him being so dominant over another. Max, normally kind if stubborn, let them in without much protest. It made Buck feel warm, and once Eddie's hips begin to thrust frantically, Buck forces him to pull off. 

"Dont want you to cum too early." Buck teases, carefully pumping two fingers in and out of Max. Without a distraction, Eddie's cock in his mouth, Max was focused solely on the feeling of Bucks fingers inside him. 

He whimpers shakily, grabbing at Bucks wrist.   
"Fuck.. Oh my God." He whispers, hips grinding down on the fingers inside him. Eddie grins and pulls Max to kiss him again. Eddie kisses him like he wants to devour him. Teeth nibbling over his bottom lip, tongue fucking into his mouth. Eddie has his hand on his jaw, almost on his neck. When Eddie pulls away from the kiss, Max grabs his hand and moves it to his neck.   
Buck chuckles at the sight, slowly adding a third finger. "You feeling okay?" Eddie asks, gently squeezing Max's neck. Max whimpers slightly at the stretch, squeezing Buck's wrist and his free hand still holding onto Eddie's arm. 

"I'm okay." Max whispers, relaxing at the soft kisses from Buck on his shoulder. "I need more." Max whispers quietly, jerking when Bucks thumb strokes over the sensitive part of him. Buck grins and takes his fingers out, carefully rubbing over the sensitive nub, making Max arch into his hand. Eddie squeezes his neck, listening to Max moan shakily, Buck edging him close to an orgasm and taking his hand away.   
"Fuck!" Max cries out, whining as he came down from the high he almost reached. Buck chuckles and turns Max around in his lap, back arched up facing Eddie. Max growls softly at Buck, who nips his neck and strokes a hand down his chest. Eddie slowly edges on the bed, lining up with his entrance, and carefully thrusting inside. 

Max arches and gasps shakily, Bucks hand squeezing his neck firmly. 

"Such a good boy.. Fuck your so good for us baby." Eddie growls firmly, thrusting a bit further inside. Max feels his brain melt into goo, body melting, thoughts fizzing out as he relaxes into the motions. Eddie was careful to have him adjust, Buck shifting back so Max could take him in his mouth. 

Eddie didn't thrust roughly, just rolling his hips firmly and touching over his body, gripping his hips hard enough to make bruises, Max between them, taking what he's given, thighs trembling from each thrust. When Eddie's thrusts get harder, and his hand slips back between his legs, Max takes all of Buck into his mouth and loses it all. 

Body trembling through his orgasm, Eddie thrusts only a few more times and pulls out in time. Buck tugs once on Max's hair as warning, before he releases inside his mouth. 

Max takes it all, swallowing it all down and rocking into Eddie's hand through his orgasm. 

The room is full of heavy breathing, everyone trying to keep touching the other person, sweaty and exhausted.  
A calm settled over them, and Max carefully sits up with a small wince. 

"Where are my clothes? I should probably get going." Max says, voice edging back into the awkward person they know too well. 

"Hey.. no. Why don't we get a shower. Your staying here tonight." Eddie says lovingly. Max shifts, but an arm around his waist pulls him back into Buck's chest where he gets a soft kiss on the head and then his lips.   
"You think we would want you gone?" Buck asks, hugging tighter. 

"Well.. I don't know." He says softly. 

"Wanna talk about what this will mean for us tomorrow?" Eddie asks lovingly, kissing Max softly. He nods and Buck picks him up to take him to the shower.

"I can walk ya known." Max protests. 

"Not when we're here you can't."


End file.
